A Strange Roommate
by saliannas
Summary: John, nouvel étudiant fait la rencontre de Sherlock, un mystérieux adolescent qui "oh surprise" se trouve être son colocataire. Problème il est vraiment très intelligent, et John ne souhaite pas qu'il découvre son secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Roommate**

Rating: M

Genre: Fantastique, Hurt/comfort, Romance, drama, angst.

Tags : AU, School fic, torture, teenlock, Darkfic.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Conan Doyle, et je me suis aussi inspirée du manga ZE de Shimizu Yuki pour l'univers fantastique de cette fiction.

Summary: John, nouvel étudiant fait la rencontre de Sherlock, un mystérieux adolescent qui "oh surprise" se trouve être son colocataire. Problème il est vraiment très intelligent, et John ne souhaite pas qu'il découvre son secret.

Notes : Il risque d'y avoir un peu d'OOC puisque cela est ma première fanfiction teenlock et j'ai un peu du mal à imaginer John adolescent…

Avertissement : il y aura de la torture dans certains chapitres.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

* * *

Les arbres défilaient dans l'aube lointaine, et des pensées de ma vie à leurs côtés me revenaient en mémoire. Je me souvenais de tant de choses, mais celles-ci n'étaient que désagréables, car en elles le sentiment de culpabilité coulait. Mon cœur asphyxiait par ces sentiments, je m'étouffais de tous ces actes commis par mes paroles. Et, lorsque enfin la voiture s'arrêta devant ce bâtiment si bien dessiné, je me rendis compte que tôt ou tard, le cauchemar allait recommencer. Je m'étais promis à moi-même que plus jamais ces mots ne sortiraient de ma bouche, que plus jamais je me laisserai emporter par mes émotions. Un cœur de glace, c'est ce dont je rêvais, mais je savais déjà ce souhait impossible.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, et ces gens, qui ne voulaient pas me reconnaître, m'accompagnèrent jusqu'au portail, me confiant aux soins de cette nouvelle demeure, ou plutôt se débarrassant d'un monstre de foire en l'envoyant loin de leur chaume. Ils repartirent sans plus tarder après avoir sorti un sac contenant le peu de choses que constituaient mes biens. Sans même un au revoir, il partirent. Le monstre n'était plus là, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre tranquille. _Mon oncle, ma tante, je sais très bien que je ne vous reverrai plus et j'en suis désolé, mais je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'accueillir, si court fut-il._

Tandis que j'entrais dans la cour immense, j'observais avec nervosité les bâtiments grisâtres, qui entouraient cet espace où je marcherai de nombreuses fois durant mes futures années d'étudiant. Je tentais de deviner où se trouvaient les dortoirs, mais abandonnais vite puisque tous ces bâtiments se ressemblaient tellement, mis à part leur numéros inscrits sur des pancartes d'un blanc délavé. Au bout de quelques minutes d'errance, un type vint à ma rencontre. Il se présenta, Mike Stamford, délégué de ma future classe. De la gentillesse et un sens des responsabilités émanaient de lui. Je m'étais promis de ne parler que très peu, choix doublement judicieux de ma part car cela rendra difficile la création de liens d'amitié avec les autres étudiants. Moins d'émotivité en découlerait, et plus de contrôle sur cette malédiction qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mike me conduisit à l'intérieur d'une de ces bâtisses, m'emmenant comme il me l'expliquait en chemin régler les dernières formalités nécessaires à ma vie dans cette université.

La femme de la scolarité nous accueillit avec un grand sourire, elle semblait bien connaître Mike, et discuta plaisamment avec lui pendant que je remplissais cette fiche d'information que je trouvais complètement inutile, et qui ne faisait que répéter les données que j'avais déjà transmises à l'administration. Une signature, et me voilà bien entré dans une nouvelle vie qui, espérons le, durerait plus longtemps que la précédente. Stamford demanda ensuite la chambre qui m'était attribuée pour m'y emmener, mais la réponse de son interlocutrice sembla l'avoir … choqué, étonné ?

\- Un problème ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non, pas exactement. Juste surpris de savoir qui est ton colocataire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est un peu spécial, très original, mais pas méchant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Enfin, tu verras quand tu le rencontreras.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et le suivis dans un bâtiment semblable au précédent que nous venions de quitter. Décidément, j'allais vite me perdre ici.

\- Deuxième étage, chambre 21, c'est ici, me dit-il en pointant une porte d'un vert foncé, presque noir. Je te laisse, j'ai d'autres affaires à régler …

Je le remerciai brièvement, et restai quelques secondes devant cette porte qui me semblait imposante. Je toquai d'un geste hésitant, et attendis quelques minutes, mais pas de réponse… Peut-être n'était-il pas là. J'actionnai la poignée de la porte qui tout compte fait était ouverte, et entrai lentement dans ce nouvel espace. Après un bref regard à la pièce, je notai la présence d'un homme assoupi sur l'un des lits, et surtout le bordel monstre laissé dans cette chambre, comme si une tornade était passée. Presque tous les livres étaient étalés sur le sol et sur l'autre lit, qui devait sans aucun doute être le mien. Je tentais de me frayer un passage au travers de tout cela, et atterris devant cet étudiant qui me fixa du regard comme si j'étais un étrange phénomène, ce qui en quelque sorte était vrai, mais je doutais qu'il l'ait découvert. Ses pupilles bleu-gris me scannaient, et je me retrouvai absorbé par ce regard si magnifique. Il s'assit sur le lit.

\- Mon nouveau colocataire, voyons voir combien de temps tu vas tenir, me dit-il avec un faux sourire des plus terrifiants.

Je débarrassai ce qui était désormais devenu mon lit de tous ces livres et jetai mon sac au pied de celui-ci avant de m'asseoir et de me présenter.

\- John Watson, ravi de te rencontrer. Dis-je d'un ton ferme.

Je me demandais s'il cherchait déjà à me tester avec tout ce désordre, et pendant quelques secondes je voulais lui ordonner de ranger ses affaires afin qu'on puisse au moins circuler. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Cela faisait déjà quelques années que je m'étais interdis de donner des ordres ou de faire des demandes quelles qu'elles soient.

Après un dernier regard sur moi, ce personnage étrange se rallongea, les mains jointes en une sorte de prière et les yeux clos. Je déduisais qu'il était certainement en train de réfléchir. Je rangeai les deux livres et les quelques affaires personnelles en ma possession dans la table de chevet, puis les vêtements dans l'armoire à cet usage.

\- Tu es intéressant John. Interrompit une voix grave. Beaucoup de personnes se seraient énervées avec tout ce désordre, mais tu n'as pas dit un mot à ce propos. Tu sembles plutôt … résigné ?

\- Je le voudrais, mais je ne peux pas. Ces mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que j'en ai conscience, et je me frappai mentalement de cette idiotie.

\- Tu ne peux pas ? Je ne comprends pas. Expliques-toi.

Je sentis qu'il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille de sitôt, je me contentai donc d'une demi vérité.

\- Je n'aime pas donner d'ordres, mais je te remercierais si tu pouvais bien ranger un peu tous ces bouquins.

\- Ennuyeux…

Je souris à son expression boudeuse, à son attitude je devinais qu'il n'avait pas cru ce petit mensonge, mais il me laissa tranquille. Et sans le savoir je me retrouvais attiré par cet étrange colocataire.

Après un moment de silence, il recommença à parler.

\- Sherlock holmes. dit-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes. Et, ne me fais pas répéter, je déteste ça !

* * *

Je ne parlais pas beaucoup, conséquence de mon passé, au contraire de mon colocataire. Quand il rencontrait d'autres personnes et débitait le moindre de leur secret à partir de leur vêtements. A mes yeux, ses déductions étaient incroyables et je ne cessai de complimenter ses réflexions, seules phrases que j'échangeais au cours de ma journée. Beaucoup d'étudiants le dénigraient à cause de la peur qu'il leur inspirait par ses révélations, et je me retrouvais à détester toutes ces autres personnes qui le traitaient de "Freak" comme Donovan et Anderson. Mike semblait avoir de la considération pour Sherlock, et de par sa position au sein de la classe, tentait souvent de concilier les deux parties avant que cela ne parte en bagarre.

Au début, tous les étudiants me regardaient avec pitié, comme si vivre en colocation avec Sherlock pouvait être la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Et même si je voulais leur dire que je l'appréciais et que c'était pour moi un honneur de partager une chambre avec lui, j'avais déjà pris l'habitude de ne parler que si c'était réellement nécessaire. Les mots restaient dans ma gorge, me blessant de ne pas pouvoir sortir.

Plusieurs fois, je surpris Sherlock en train de me fixer, me demandant silencieusement pourquoi je restais toujours à ses cotés. Et quand je observais ses déductions, je savais pourquoi. Il me fascinait, et j'étais comme pris dans une toile, ne sachant me détacher de son être. Mais, chaque jour, j'étais plus effrayé, je sentais que ma vie ici allait bientôt se terminer quand il découvrirait la vérité à propos de moi, le monstre que j'étais. J'essayai de bannir ces pensées de mon esprit et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, quand un incident attira mon attention. Sherlock n'était pas à mes côtés, ce qui était rare, mais pas pour autant inquiétant, il lui arrivait souvent de disparaître. Cependant, je savais qu'il se rendait dans notre chambre après la fin des cours, comme presque chaque jour et je ne l'avais pas vu me dépasser dans les couloirs. J'arrivai dans la pièce toujours parsemée de livres qui, depuis mon arrivée, formaient des piles. Piles qui par ailleurs manquaient de s'écrouler (Sherlock les avait disposés ainsi pour que l'on puisse un peu mieux circuler, surtout après que j'eus manqué par deux fois de m'écrouler sur son lit, et sur lui par la même occasion, en trébuchant dans l'un de ces maudits livres). Mais il n'était pas là. _Étrange_ …

Je parcourais les couloirs de l'école, cherchant du regard la silhouette si familière de Sherlock, quand j'entendis son nom murmuré par des étudiants. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je stoppai net devant ces personnes et leur demandai où il se trouvait. Leurs rires s'estompèrent, et leur face pleine de dégoût exprimait à quel point ils m'appréciaient.

\- Désolé, nous ne savons pas. Dirent-ils, leur bouche crispée par le mensonge.

\- Écoutez, je sais très que vous me mentez, mais je vous demande encore une fois. Où est-il?

\- Non, je jure on ne te mens pas. Me répondit l'un des gars, les bras croisés en position agressive.

Entendant les rires et voyant les sourires de ces étudiants, qui discréditaient complètement ses paroles, la rage me prit et sans le réaliser, j'utilisai ce pouvoir que je m'étais interdit.

\- Je vous ordonne de me le dire ! Où est-il ?

L'éclat dans leurs yeux disparu comme si ils étaient hypnotisés, et un affreux mal de tête me prit, conséquence de ce pouvoir. Mais je ne m'en préoccupai guère puisque désormais ils m'avaient révélé l'emplacement de l'étudiant aux yeux hétérochromes.

Je laissai ces types pour courir jusqu'aux toilettes, la rage toujours présente en moi ne faisait que grandir. Le souffle coupé, j'arrivai devant la pièce. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup rapide, je remarquais un groupe d'étudiants en cercle prenant en photo un autre sur le sol. Je reconnus immédiatement les boucles brunes de celui-ci, et mon cœur se stoppa. Je passai à travers cette barrière humaine, poussant quiconque me bloquait le chemin, et arrivai en face de Sherlock. Il était nu, à genoux, les mains liées derrière son dos, et sa face battue reposée sur le carrelage. Différentes blessures parsemaient son corps, conséquences d'un passage à tabac, et sans doute dans quelques minutes bien plus de bleus apparaîtraient.

\- Sherlock ! M'exclamai-je avec anxiété, en m'accroupissant à ses côtés.

\- Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se focalisèrent sur moi, et avec un sourire forcé, en dépit de ses blessures, il me répondit.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici, John …

\- Regardez comme c'est mignon, ton chien est venu te sauver, dit un homme au sourire diabolique et à la voix chantante.

\- Salaud ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça !

\- Oh, le chien est capable de parler ? Et si tu partageais le même sort que ton maître ? Attrapez-le! Ordonna-t-il avec rire.

\- Non ! Cria-Sherlock, d'une voix cassée.

Mais en dépit de ses protestations, les autres étudiants m'attrapèrent les bras, et tentèrent de m'immobiliser, alors que je me débattais. Je n'avais plus le choix, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, j'utilisai cette malédiction. Et d'une voix menaçante, je leur ordonnai de me relâcher, d'effacer ces photos et de ficher le camp, en ajoutant que s'il blessaient de nouveau Sherlock ils mourraient.

Abasourdi, Sherlock les regarda m'obéir, puis redirigea son regard vers moi. Il ne semblait pas apeuré, mais plutôt intrigué. Le mal de tête s'amplifia et des coupures apparurent sur mon corps, qui se faisait peu à peu plus lourd. Je sentis le sang commencer à suinter sur mes vêtements désormais fichus, tandis que je libérai Sherlock de ses liens avec mes mains tremblantes. J'aperçus son regard inquiet avant que ma vision ne se trouble et que l'obscurité m'accapare, m'écrasant sur le sol tâché de mon sang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :** Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Ensuite, je vous informe que suite à beaucoup de lectures et beaucoup de nouvelles idées (et même un peu trop), la fanfiction ne sera pas à strictement parler une schoolfic, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. Sans plus tarder, voilà le chapitre 2 - Saliannas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Suis-je un monstre ?**

* * *

Les blessures couvraient mon corps, et le marteau qui tambourinait dans ma tête, quelques heures plus tôt commençaient à s'estomper. Les yeux toujours fermés, je tentais de me rappeler de ce qui venait de se passer. La disparition de Sherlock me revint en tête, puis les liens et les sourires de ces imbéciles … J'avais encore utilisé cette malédiction.

Un vent vint souffler les mèches de mon front, et j'ouvrais enfin les yeux. Une grande ombre noire se tenait à mes côtés, mais ce n'était pas celle de ma fin. Ces yeux bleu-gris semblaient presque briller dans la nuit, aucune peur ne demeurait sur son visage et, comme rassuré par cette vision, je souris à cet ange.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Murmurai-je, ma voix rauque comme brisée par des éclats de verre. L'usage de ce pouvoir allait certainement me rendre muet un jour, et enfin une vie plus ordinaire commencerait pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis évanoui après avoir réalisé l'impossible. Me répondit-il, de sa voix grave. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

La curiosité dans sa voix ne me surprit pas et je me doutais que cette question viendrait bien assez tôt. Ses yeux tentant de voir à travers moi, il attendait la réponse à sa question qu'il ne pouvait déduire. Mais, je n'y répondis pas. Et après de longues minutes dans le silence, il reprit la conversation.

\- Tu as plusieurs coupures sur tout le corps, sans aucun doute dues à ce que tu viens de faire. Elles sont plus impressionnantes que dangereuses, tu as donc dû tomber d'épuisement.

Ces observations comme d'habitude étaient justes, malgré le caractère impossible du monde dans lequel il venait de tomber.

\- Je dirai que tu as hypnotisé ces personnes avec ta seule voix, cependant… il est impossible de faire cela.

C'est… c'est une malédiction. Faillis-je lui dire, avant de ravaler les mots et me cloîtrer dans le silence.

Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le ciel que l'on pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Il semblait si loin, et je me demandais combien de personnes comme moi étaient en train de le regarder. Et, comme si il lisait dans mes pensées, il me demanda si je connaissais d'autres personnes avec ce pouvoir. Me refixant dans ses yeux hétérochromes, cette fois je lui répondis, « non ». Et dans ma façon de le dire, on sentait que je regrettais cette réponse. J'aurai aimé rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne avec ce même pouvoir, qui aurait pu m'expliquer la raison de cette malédiction.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière, qui avait les bras chargés de papiers. Elle me salua, puis vérifia mon état. Lorsque je m'assis, le drap qui me recouvrait jusqu'aux épaules tomba sur mes cuisses, dévoilant mon torse couvert de bandages. Seule une marque ancienne en forme d'étoile sur mon épaule gauche était visible, et je savais que Sherlock l'avait vue auparavant puisqu'il ne s'en étonna pas, mais désormais il allait peut-être la lier à l'étrange phénomène dont j'étais responsable. Cette marque semblait provenir d'une balle, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et, je me rappelais encore du jour où j'avais failli mourir de cette blessure, mais aussi de ma culpabilité.

L'infirmière avait apparemment déjà demandé des explications à Sherlock pour ces blessures que nous avions reçues, puisque juste après l'examen elle nous avertit que nous pourrions repartir dès que je me sentirais mieux, me conseillant de manger le pain qu'elle avait ramené et de lui parler si quoique que ce soit se reproduisait.

* * *

Arrivés dans la chambre, Sherlock resta debout, me regardant me mouvoir avec quelques difficultés conséquentes de mes blessures. Et alors que je venais de m'asseoir sur mon lit, son ombre vint me surplomber. Devant moi se trouvait Sherlock, qui me fixait minutieusement. Je voyais qu'il essayait encore de découvrir les secrets de mon cauchemar.

\- Une malédiction.

\- Hein... Levais-je la tête avec surprise pour tenter de suivre le fil de ses pensées.

\- Tu as appelé ce pouvoir une malédiction. _Ah_ _finalement je l'avais bien dit, j'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir retenu les mots dans ma gorge_. Il y a une raison, certainement en lien avec ton passé, surtout lorsqu'on regarde comment tu agis avec les autres, te contentant d'un minimum de mots. Tu as certainement dû utiliser ce don sans le vouloir avec des conséquences plutôt désastreuses. _Et comme d'habitude, il fallait qu'il déduise tout._

Je réfléchissais aux solutions qui m'étaient proposées si je restais ici avec Sherlock qui connaissait désormais mon secret. Peut-être bientôt d'autres étudiants ou des professeurs le découvriraient. Une souris de laboratoire, une cage, c'est le destin qui m'attendait en restant ici, ça j'en étais sûr. Je pourrais obliger à quiconque connaissait mon secret à l'oublier, mais je ne pouvais pas surveiller toute l'école, et de plus utiliser ce pouvoir à tort et à travers n'était pas une solution, bien au contraire. Plier les gens à ma volonté me rapprochait davantage du monstre que de l'être humain auquel j'aspirais. Ce qui ne me laissait plus d'autre choix que de partir d'ici. Mais pour aller où ? Je n'avais plus aucune famille qui pourrait m'accueillir, et rester dehors à vagabonder ne m'apporterait certainement rien de bon. Cependant je n'avais pas le choix, au moins je pourrais être seul, sans obliger personne, et sans finir enfermé dans un laboratoire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en apprendre plus, Sherlock. Demain, nous ne nous verrons plus.

\- … John... tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfuir, je ne le dirai à personne.

\- Je ne m'enfuis pas ! Je m'en vais tout simplement.

\- Où ça? Tu n'as ni les moyens, ni aucune personne pour t'accueillir là-dehors. Reste ici John.

Les mains de Sherlock vinrent agripper mes poignets, son front contre le mien, et le bleu-gris de ses yeux semblait m'aspirer comme une tempête. « Reste avec moi » me murmura-t-il.

Des minutes s'accumulèrent, tandis que les yeux fermés je réfléchissais à ses paroles. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette nouvelle vie que je m'étais faite à ses cotés, et ma voix ne semblait pas vouloir prononcer de nouvelles paroles d'adieux. Et, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, je hochai la tête et le temps reprit son cours.

* * *

Le lendemain la plupart des étudiants nous évitaient, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre à chacun de nos passages, des regards dans le coin de leurs yeux, plus personne ne nous parlait, certains faisaient même demi-tour lors de nos arrivées dans les couloirs. L'exclusion que nous subissions était peut-être inhabituelle pour Sherlock, qui semblait bien mieux portant depuis que les brimades avaient cessé, mais pour moi les mots que j'avais prononcé restaient encore dans ma tête. _Allais-je de nouveau causer la mort de personnes à cause de mes paroles ?_ Je me souvenais des moindres détails de la journée précédente, et comme si tous cela avait été un cauchemar j'espérais me réveiller prochainement, peut-être même renaître sans ce pouvoir. Parfois, je me le demandais, _est-ce que si je mourrais, je me réveillerai à nouveau comme si toute cette vie n'avait jamais existé?_

Sherlock m'attrapa tout à coup par le bras et me sortis de ces pensées sombres qui me rongeaient de temps à autre. De nouveau son regard semblait dire qu'il avait lu dans mon esprit, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Au lieu de cela, il me sourit et comme pour apaiser mes tourments commença à justifier mes actions. Ces brutes n'étaient pour lui que des imbéciles dont le QI faisait baisser celui de toute l'école, et méritaient bien ce qui leur arrivait. Il refit de nouveaux ces incroyables déductions sur chaque personne qui se trouvait dans notre champ de vision, deux professeurs firent même figure dans son tableau de chasse. Je me mis à sourire puis à rire, comme si le poids sur mes épaules s'était allégé. Et malgré les yeux effrayés des autres étudiants qui me considéraient sans aucun doute comme un monstre, avec Sherlock j'eus l'impression de vivre des aventures extraordinaires, au travers de ces récits. Le soir, dans notre chambre, il commença à me raconter les enquêtes qu'un certain policier lui confiait. Sous la protection extravagante de son frère, il résolvait des crimes pendant ses vacances. Vacances qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Deux semaines et il s'en irait, me laissant seul dans ce lieu où la solitude m'envelopperait de nouveau. De toute façon j'y étais habitué, depuis la mort de mes parents, le rejet de ma sœur, la découverte de ma malédiction par ma tante, j'étais seul. _Tout ira bien_ pensais-je, essayant d'oublier le poids dans ma poitrine à l'arrivée de cette semaine d'isolement.

\- John, réveilles-toi !

Des gouttes de sueur se détachaient de mon front, mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné, et mes mains moites s'accrochèrent à la première chose à portée, soit un doux tissu. Mes yeux étaient ouverts, et pourtant je n'y voyais rien. Seules les dernières images de ce rêve persistaient à ma vue. La force pesant sur un de mes bras disparut, et je sentis la chaleur de la paume d'une main sur ma joue. Ma vision s'éclaircit peu à peu, et je vis enfin le visage éclairé par la lampe de chevet de mon ami. Les yeux inquiets, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses lèvres tracèrent des mots que je n'entendis pas tant mon ouïe était encombrée par les pleurs et cris causés par _leur mort_. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne reprenne mon souffle et que les tourments de mon esprit ne deviennent qu'un bruit de fond. Et quand cela fut arrivé, mon nom parvint à mes oreilles.

\- John, tu m'entends ? … John !

Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, j'acquiesçai d'un léger mouvement de la tête, les membres encore un peu paralysés par ce cauchemar récurrent.

\- Tu criais …

Je voulus m'excuser de l'avoir réveillé alors qu'il n'était que trois heures, mais ma gorge serrée ne laissait pas passer le moindre souffle, pas après ce que je venais de revivre. Il m'avait fallu quatre mois après avoir commis cet acte irréparable pour reparler, et encor aujourd'hui plusieurs heures étaient nécessaire à chaque fois que mon esprit le reproduisait.

\- John, tu n'as pas à t'excuser …

Il se posa à genoux à coté de mon lit, ses mains dans les miennes, et avec un air troublé, il me demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Les mots toujours bloqués, je pointai du regard son lit, il devait retrouver le sommeil, car de toutes façons rien ne pourrait changer le passé, je devais vivre avec. Et si les remords de mes actes m'étaient remémorés à chacun de mes cauchemars, c'était que je ne devais pas oublier le monstre que j'étais devenu lors de leur mort.

\- John … tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir de ce qui a pu se passer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le vois. Dit-il d'un ton apaisant qui résonna de nouveau dans mes oreilles.

 _Non, Sherlock. Tu es juste aveuglé par les quelques actes que j'ai fait pour toi … Seulement pour toi. Ce sont les autres qui me voient réellement comme je suis, un monstre, un assassin…_ pensais-je dans un coin de ma tête.

Il laissa sa main posée encore quelques instants sur ma joue qu'il caressait sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, et repartit dans son lit. J'éteignis la lumière, mais même dans l'obscurité je savais qu'il m'observait. Sachant très bien que je ne pourrai pas me rendormir, je me tournai vers cet ami et laissai dériver mes pensées sur sa personne. _Un ami…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:** **Des vacances à la Sherlock**

* * *

L'approche des vacances ne faisait qu'augmenter mon anxiété, j'avais appris à être seul depuis longtemps, mais depuis ma rencontre avec Sherlock les choses avaient commencé à changer. Et, l'idée d'être dans cette chambre sans lui m'éloignait du monde réel, j'imaginais ce qu'allait être cette semaine dans le silence. C'est lors d'un de ces moments que Sherlock voyant que je ne prêtais plus attention à ces paroles, malgré le fait qu'il arrive qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de mon absence et continue ses déductions, me proposa de passer les vacances chez lui.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, et j'hésitais car cela aller vouloir dire que je devrais rencontrer sa famille, je voyais déjà ses parents commençaient à faire des déductions sur ma personne, essayant de percer le mystère de l'intérêt de leur fils pour un étudiant banal.

\- John, tu sais il n'y aura que mon frère. Mes parents habitent dans un village perdu au milieu de nulle part, aucune raison d'y aller. A Londres, par contre, avec tous ces crimes, la semaine promet d'être dynamique. Donc nous logerons chez mon frère, et il n'est jamais très présent, toujours occupé à diriger le pays dans l'ombre.

\- Je passerai sur la dernière partie, dis-je avec un haussement de sourcil et te demanderai tout simplement, est-il comme toi ?

\- Sois plus explicite dans tes questions John. Si tu crains pour ton pouvoir, il ne le découvrira pas tant que tu ne l'utilises pas devant le réseau CCTV de la ville ou bien devant lui. Après tout, il n'est pas du genre à croire l'impossible.

\- Qu …

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas John tout ira bien, et tu pourras m'aider sur les enquêtes.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, les enquêtes promettaient d'être pleines de rebondissement avec Sherlock, sans compter sur le danger qui nous surplomberait. Ma décision était donc vite faite.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Parfait, je viens de lui envoyer le message.

\- Tu n'as même pas attendu ma réponse.

\- Pas besoin, je la connaissais déjà. Dit-il en clignant d'un œil.

* * *

Une voiture noire nous avait conduit jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une immense demeure entourée de portails des plus renversants. Lorsque nous descendîmes, je ne savais quoi dire, cela était la première fois que je me confrontais à un environnement aristocratique.

Un majordome nous accueillit, Sébastien, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait. Il sembla étonné de ma présence, pourtant il devait savoir mon arrivé, donc cela était certainement dû à mon apparence. Au contraire de Sherlock, qui était si bien habillé de sa chemise pourpre, de sa veste noire et de son trench lui donnant l'impression d'être encore plus grand, moi je ne portais que des vêtements ordinaires, et de surplus un pull que l'on m'avait offert lors d'un noël, lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas encore mes pouvoirs. Vêtements qui faisaient donc tâche dans ce lieu si rempli d'aisance.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de chez mes parents. Dit-il soudainement, pendant que nous suivions Sébastien.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mes parents sont plutôt modeste, rien comparé à cela. Mon frère occupe juste une place mineure au gouvernement britannique, comme il le dit si bien, ce qui lui a permis d'acheter cette maison. Mes parents trouvent cela bien trop luxurieux à leur goût.

Avant que je ne puisse même acquiescer, le majordome nous ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être un salon. Un homme qui devait être de cinq ans l'aîné de Sherlock, sans pourtant lui ressembler physiquement. Seule la façon dont il me fixa me rappelait Sherlock, cependant son regard aiguisé me donnait des frissons dans le dos, et sa bouche dessinée en un fin trait n'exprimait que son impassibilité, un visage froid n'exprimant aucune émotion. Il se leva de son fauteuil en cuir, et vint vers moi.

\- John Watson, je présume. Il est rare que mon frère s'attache à quelqu'un, quelle est donc ta relation avec lui ?

\- Vous êtes ? Me rappelant que Sherlock n'avait jamais nommé son frère devant moi, ne lui donnant que des surnoms comme Némésis ou meilleur ennemi.

\- Mycroft Holmes. Répondit-il avec ce qui ressembla plus ou moins à un sourire de démon.

* * *

Le jour d'après, Sherlock reçu un appel d'un inspecteur de police se prénommant Lestrade. Nous le rejoignîmes sans plus tarder, prenant un taxi que Sherlock semblait invoquer comme par magie, et quelques minutes plus tard nous retrouvâmes sur la scène du crime.

Un cadavre juste devant mes yeux, une salle dévastée, des livres jonchant le sol éparpillé un peu partout. Mon étrange colocataire m'avait embarqué dans une de ses enquêtes qu'il aimait tant raconter. Je regardais le corps d'une femme dans la trentaine, Marie, il me semble que c'était comme ça que l'inspecteur Lestrade l'avait appelé. Sherlock tournait autour, comme un rapace autour de sa proie, son visage froid et ses yeux brillant d'intelligence analysaient la victime de haut en bas. Toutes ces informations allaient dans ce qu'il appelait son palais mental, tout les détails de la vie privée de cette femme qui pourrait lui servir à découvrir l'identité de son meurtrier, et qu'il effacerait quand il en aurait fini, comme si cette personne n'avait jamais existé. _Avait-il aussi une pièce pour moi, ou ne serait-ce qu'un tiroir pour le puzzle que je représentais. M'effacerait-il, lorsqu'il aurait fini de tirer toutes les informations de ma personne ?_ Ce sentiment m'oppressait, tout comme la pensée qu'il réussisse à déduire mes crimes et me livrer comme l'un de ces meurtriers qu'il attrapait toujours. La voix de Sherlock me sortit de mes sombres pensées, il parlait à l'inspecteur de police de ses déductions.

\- La victime avait un amant. Il faudrait donc questionner son mari et vérifier où il était à l'heure du meurtre, de même pour son amant. La scène a subi de grands dégâts, meubles renversés, verres brisés, au nombre de deux et posés avant le meurtre sur la table basse du salon. De toute évidence elle était avec quelqu'un et devait connaître l'identité de son assassin. On ne laisse pas un inconnu entrer chez soi, pour lui servir un verre de vin. De plus, aucun objet de valeur n'a été volé.

\- Sherlock, que fais-tu de l'argent ? Le porte-feuille de la victime a été vidé, de plus la porte montre des traces d'effractions. Cela pourrait très bien être un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Dit l'inspecteur

\- Et laisser des bijoux aussi précieux, qui valait sans doute bien plus que ce qu'elle possédait en liquide ? Non, le meurtrier est quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. La porte a certainement été forcée après sa mort pour justement faire croire à cet état de fait, de même pour le désordre de cette pièce. Ce meuble à coté de la victime a été renversé après sa mort, cela se voit aux éclaboussures, il n'y en a aucune sur le derrière du meuble, hors cela aurait du être le cas !

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle avait un amant ? Demandais-je soudainement. Et avec un sourire il me répondit.

\- C'est une évidence regarde sa bague ! Sale à l'extérieur, propre à l'intérieur, preuve que son mariage battait de l'aile, elle l'enlevait souvent lorsqu'elle rencontrait son amant.

\- Le mari devrait arriver d'ici peu, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter avec seulement un mobile et une possibilité de tuer la victime, il nous faut plus Sherlock pour le relier au crime, si c'est bien lui qui l'a tué, et sans l'arme du crime …

\- Ah oui, l'arme du crime, certainement un objet contondant qui devait être posé à portée de main au vu de la blessure à la tête de la victime. Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ?

\- Non. Répondit sèchement l'inspecteur Lestrade.

\- Le meurtrier a dû s'en débarrasser sur le chemin, murmura Sherlock avant de s'exclamer : « vérifier l'alibi du mari et de l'amant ! », et de quitter la scène comme une tornade.

Me laissant dans un brouillard à quelques mètres du cadavre dont les yeux vides étaient dirigés vers moi comme pour m'accuser. Je frissonnais, me rappelant ceux de ma mère allongée à coté de moi un couteau plongé dans sa poitrine. Et, soudain cette odeur de sang me ramena quelques années en arrière au moment de ma vie où tout avait bousculé, tout était parti de travers ce jour là, à cause de moi, à cause de cette malédiction, à cause de ces mots que je n'aurais jamais dû prononcer …

Je repris contenance au moment où l'inspecteur posa sa main sur mon épaule, et tressautais à son contact.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. J'avais dit à Sherlock de ne pas ramener d'autres personnes que lui, tout le monde ne supporte pas très bien les scènes de crimes.

La pièce s'arrêta de tourner et de retour au présent je me rappelais que Sherlock m'avait laissé là, je ne sais où au milieu de Londres.

\- Euh, je ferai mieux de le rejoindre. Dis-je en quittant la pièce sous les yeux des autres personnes qui se demandaient certainement ce que je faisais là.

Je marchais dans les rues de Londres sans savoir où aller, j'aurai dû me douter que Sherlock ne m'aurait pas attendu, vu la façon dont il était parti, sans même un regard dans ma direction. Et, mon cœur blessé se rappelait de leur mort, de ceux qui m'avaient abandonné, et l'envie de recréer ces blessures qui avaient failli mettre fatale autrefois me reprit. J'en portais encore les traces, la plus flagrante résidait sur mon épaule. Cette étoile que je savais Sherlock avoir vu. _Qu'avait-il déduit de celle-ci ?_

Une voiture noire s'arrêta sur le côté et une vitre s'abaissa. Je reconnu de suite la figure élancée de la jeune femme qui servait de secrétaire à Mycroft. Elle me fit signe de monter et je la suivis.

\- Où est Sherlock ? Demandais-je, mais elle ne répondis pas, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone.

Seul le silence résidait dans cette endroit étriqué, pendant que je regardais les citadins marchaient dans la rue au travers de la fenêtre de cette voiture mortuaire. Arrivé à la demeure avec soulagement de me débarrasser de cette atmosphère pesante, elle m'avertit que Mycroft souhaitait me parler dans son bureau. Je serrai les poings et me dirigeai vers la porte, faire face à un homme qui j'en étais sûr avait fait des recherches à mon sujet, moi, le seul ami de son petit frère. Il en avait les moyens, je le savais par Sherlock, alors ce n'aurait pas été étonnant, après tout il partageait la même curiosité à l'idée des énigmes.

Je toquai à la porte et après un appel de sa part, entrai dans cette pièce décorait de livres avec au centre un bureau où se trouvait Mycroft.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demandai-je d'un ton ferme. Je pourrai lui faire oublier tout à mon propos si je lui souhaitais, ou bien le manipuler comme une marionnette, non, je n'étais pas effrayé par cet homme, me revêtant de l'armure d'un soldat et serrant les poings.

\- Je m'intéresse à toi John Watson. Tu as perdu tes parents dans ce que les autorités ont interprété comme un double suicide. Cependant, il est rare, même improbable, qu'un parent se suicide juste après l'autre sans même écrire de testament et encore moins en laissant derrière lui ses enfants seuls. Sans même parler de l'état dans lequel tu as été retrouvé, couvert de blessures, tu as été emmené à l'hôpital et échapper de peu à la mort. Donc, je vais te poser une seule question John, que caches-tu ?

Je ne répondis rien, figé par ce qui venait de se dire. Je savais très bien que ce qui était arrivé à mes parents était de ma faute, je les avaient tués. Et, bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais relié à leur mort, et ce malgré les accusations de ma sœur, ils avaient toujours eu des soupçons.

\- Tu exprimes de la culpabilité, et même si je ne vois pas comment tu as pu commettre ces actes, il est clair à mes yeux que tu y es pour quelque chose dans cette affaire.

Mes yeux dans les siens, je voyais bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas, allait-il le dire à Sherlock ? Lui qui connaissait mon secret allait sans doute tout relié et me traiter comme tout les criminels qu'il arrêtait. J'allais perdre le seul ami que j'avais, je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. Mais, utiliser mon pouvoir sur son frère ? Est-ce que cela ne serait pas la pire des trahisons ? Serrant et desserrant les poings à maintes reprises, je penchais entre chaque choix qu'il me restait quand cet homme m'arrêta.

\- On dirait que Sherlock est rentré. Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, en attendant n'oublie pas que je te surveille de près John.

Soupirant de soulagement, je sortis de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, je relâchais la tension dans mes épaules, sans m'apercevoir que Sherlock était devant moi, son regard observateur posé sur ma personne.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes : Mycroft est un peu dark dans cette fic, essayez de ne pas trop le haïr ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le gouvernement qui s'en mêle**

* * *

\- John ?

Je regardais Sherlock son visage s'était rapproché du mien sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, et je pris un pas de recul, me demandant depuis combien de temps il m'appelait ainsi.

\- Oui Sherlock ?

\- J'ai retrouvé l'arme du crime, Lestrade l'a en sa possession maintenant, cela lui permettra de confondre le meurtrier lorsqu'il aura interrogé l'amant et le mari.

\- Comment l'as-tu retrouvée ?

\- Simple évidence, l'assassin était de tout évidence inexpérimenté, il m'a simplement fallu chercher dans les poubelles autour de la résidence de la victime pour trouver où il l'avait jetée.

\- Sortons manger, je connais un super restaurant chinois, ne t'inquiètes pas il nous fera des prix.

* * *

Un cauchemar, c'est ce que j'espérais. Sherlock était là devant moi, avec cette stupide manie de toujours tout dévoiler, et cela même s'il était devant le criminel. Il avait pourtant bien vu que celui-ci détenait une arme, mais non le génie devait déduire à haute voix tous les secrets de cet homme. C'était l'amant de la victime et non le mari qui l'avait tué, et il avait de plus décidé de se venger sur l'adolescent qui s'était immiscé dans l'enquête et avait apporté toutes les preuves de sa culpabilité. Dans cinq secondes, Sherlock allait finir son discours de génie et le signal annoncerait sa fin. Sérieusement, avait-il seulement pensé à cela, ou seuls les puzzles l'intéressaient ?

Je demandais au criminel de relâcher son arme, à peine mon colocataire eut finit son monologue express, avec cette voix que pour une fois je ne détestais pas tant, car elle me permettait de sauver encore ce génie fou. Et, l'homme en face de nous posa délicatement son arme sur le sol, pour ensuite rester immobile, comme paralysé à genoux. Sherlock prit l'arme, me fixant de ses yeux bleu-gris, il m'examina avant de me demander d'appeler l'inspecteur Lestrade. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

\- Tu n'as pas reçu de nouvelles cicatrices. Dit Sherlock, plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- Juste quelques égratignures sur la poitrine et un mal de tête plutôt tolérable. Lui répondis-je, tandis que l'inspecteur disposait du meurtrier.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ça marche ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Moins de monde à contrôler, des ordres plus simples à exercer. Dis-je avec un sourire timide.

\- Comme s'il y avait un semblant de logique avec quelque chose d'impossible. Murmura-t-il.

Puis, il se tut jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur Lestrade arrive. Il venait de menotter et d'enfermer l'amant de la victime dans une voiture de police. Sherlock rumina contre lui pour ne pas avoir arrêté plus tôt le criminel, ce que je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Et, dès que Lestrade nous demanda comment nous l'avions arrêté alors qu'il avait une arme, il dirigea son attention sur l'incompétence de son équipe, rétorquant comment il ne pouvait pas résoudre une enquête aussi simple.

Après d'autres questions de l'inspecteur Lestrade sur le criminel, nous nous évadâmes dans les rues de Londres, Sherlock me guidant vers le restaurant chinois de sa connaissance, où nous avions prévu d'aller avant d'être interrompus. « Je peux deviner tout les biscuits » me dit-il sur le chemin.

* * *

Deux chambres différentes, je passai la nuit sans Sherlock pour la première fois, et pus remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. Seul dans ce lit trop grand, mes pensées se perdaient dans le plafond blanc semblable à ceux des hôpitaux. Tout s'était précipité, la découverte de mon secret par Sherlock, son acceptation, et aujourd'hui pour la deuxième fois j'utilisais mon pouvoir pour le défendre, sans parler de Mycroft, le frère bien trop suspicieux et protecteur.

On toqua à ma porte avant que je ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsque j'ouvris, je découvris Mycroft toujours habillé de son trois pièces, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- John Watson, je dois dire que vous êtes plus impressionnant que je ne l'imaginais. Dit-il avec son ton monotone habituel.

Et à son sourire je devinais qu'il avait été témoin de l'arrestation des plus surnaturelles. Des frissons parcoururent mon dos, qu'allait-il exiger de moi maintenant ?

C'est alors que je vis deux hommes armés entrer dans ma chambre, l'un pointant son arme sur ma personne, et je compris immédiatement de quoi il était question. Mycroft avait découvert mon secret. Son sourire de démon ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait me faire et avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, l'homme pressa la gâchette. A ce moment là, tout devint flou devant moi, mon esprit sombra, et je sentis mon corps tomber au sol, comme un cadavre sans os.

* * *

 _POV Sherlock_

Un coup de feu retentit dans la maison. Des frissons vinrent parcourir mon dos, et un pressentiment qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à John m'assaillit. D'un bond je me levai pour me diriger vers sa chambre, courant à travers les couloirs, mes épaules dénudées de quelconques tissus. Lorsque j'arrivai devant sa chambre, je découvris avec stupeur John affalé sur le sol, tombé comme une marionnette et entouré par deux gorilles de Mycroft, qui s'apprêtaient à le relever pour l'emmener quelque part. Mycroft se retourna vers moi, il m'avait entendu venir, et voyant l'expression sur mon visage, il me dit d'un ton terne :

\- Voyons Sherlock, je te l'avais bien dit : « caring is not an advantage »

\- Mycroft, qu'est ce que tu comptes lui faire ? Répondis-je avec une colère dont je ne me savais pas capable, tout en plaquant ce qui était censé être mon frère contre le mur.

Un de ses gorilles me fit une clé de bras et m'éloigna de Mycroft.

\- Ton ami est bien plus intéressant que je ne pensais, il va grandement servir le gouvernement britannique, et pour ceci je te remercie Sherlock. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fier de toi pour avoir déniché une telle merveille.

\- Rends le moi. Rétorquai- je, je me doutais très bien qu'il avait découvert le secret de John au vu des événements actuels.

\- Non, Sherlock. Il est très dangereux, c'est aussi pour ton bien que je fais ça. Après tout, il ne sait même pas se contrôler, il a même certainement tué ses propres parents, bien que cela ne puisse pas être prouvé. Comprends le Sherlock c'est pour ton bien et celui de la nation que je me dois de te le confisquer. Répondit-il, comme si John était un simple objet, ou plutôt une arme, vu comme il songeait l'utiliser.

Je restai bouche bée quand aux nouvelles que Mycroft venait de déclarer, je savais bien que John cachait un lourd secret concernant son pouvoir, rien que la cicatrice sur son épaule en disait long. Plus l'ordre est contraignant, plus les blessures infligées à son corps le sont aussi. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit cela quelques heures plutôt, je m'étais tout à coup demandé quel type d'ordre pouvait bien infliger une telle blessure, qui marquerait éternellement sa peau. Je m'étais surpris à imaginer le meurtre ou le suicide comme l'une de ces possibilités mais avais vite oublié cette idée.

Mycroft profita de mon moment d'égarement pour faire signe à ses gorilles de partir. On me relâcha, et John fut mis sur l'épaule d'un des hommes de main, comme un vieux sac de pommes de terre, le visage neutre semblable à celui de la poupée qu'il allait devenir aux mains de mon frère. Je me relevai. Quand étais-je même tombé à genoux ? Et je sautai sur Mycroft, cette fois lui en lui infligeant un coup de poing sur la joue, alors qu'il venait de se tourner vers moi. Il atterrit sur le sol, et l'un de ses hommes me restreignit une nouvelle fois, avec cette fois son genou entre mes omoplates et mes bras croisés derrière mon dos, pour éviter tout autre geste de protestation.

\- Sherlock, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu trouveras un autre ''ami'' à te faire, et tu effaceras vite cet intrus de ta mémoire. Me dit-il sans même un regard à ma situation, et s'en alla laissant son homme me tenir encore cinq bonnes minutes le temps que Mycroft et John soient hors de ma portée.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je savais que je ne reverrai plus John pour un moment. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis des gouttes glisser sur ma joue. Levant une main sur ma joue, je relevai que cela provenait de mes yeux. Des larmes. Pour la première fois, je pleurais. Mon corps se mit alors à trembler, la pièce était désormais vide de gens, j'étais le seul resté ici, recroquevillé sur le sol, les poings serrés, songeant à ce que mon frère allait faire subir à John. Lui si gentil, car même s'il avait tué ses parents, je savais qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un assassin, ce devait être un accident. Il ne savait même pas mentir, je l'avais vu dès le premier jour, ses expressions sont si faciles à déchiffrer. Jamais je ne rencontrerais de nouveau quelqu'un comme lui, j'en étais sûr pour avoir côtoyé autant de monde.

Je me repris, les larmes avaient cessé de tomber. Me relevant avec un air décisif, je pris une décision. Il fallait que je le récupère.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes :** Attention quelques petites tortures physiques et psychologiques.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'éducation du monstre ou les monstruosités du gouvernement**

* * *

Je me réveillai les poignets liés devant moi, portant seulement une chemise médicale que l'on donne aux patients d'hôpitaux et dont la couleur délavée donne l'impression de n'être qu'encore plus malade. Ou bien était-ce avec l'habitude de les voir seulement dans le cadre d'hospitalisation que nous avions associé cette couleur à celles des malades ? Mon corps allongé sur un lit blanc, j'examinai la pièce d'un blanc éclatant comme ceux des hôpitaux psychiatriques, comme si des couleurs ou des motifs ne pouvaient pas améliorer l'état mental de leurs patients. Je me rappelai soudain ce qui venait de m'arriver. Mycroft. Une colère en moi remonta en songeant à ce qu'il m'avait fait, me droguer et m'enfermer.

Un petit pincement à l'arrière de ma nuque me questionnait, quand avec mes mains je sentis une infime cicatrice, certainement rien. Je ne savais pas comment il m'avait transporté, et m'étais sans doute égratigné contre un objet, comme la montre de cet homme qui m'avait tiré dessus. Je me mis debout, et d'une voix forte j'appelai l'infâme exécuteur de mon placement. Une fois, Deux fois,… Il ne répondait pas, pourtant je savais qu'il m'observait derrière son écran. Et au fur et à mesure des appels, ma voix s'asséchait et les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient sous la tension de l'air. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il allait me faire, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'allait certainement pas prendre de pincettes.

Je tambourinai contre la porte de métal qui m'empêchait de reprendre ma liberté. Mes poings rougis contre l'acier glacial se fatiguèrent sous la multitude des coups, et je tombai à genoux, respirant difficilement. Hyperventilation. Il fallait que je me calme rapidement avant de m'évanouir. Assis sur le sol, je pensais donc à Sherlock qui était resté seul derrière dans la maison de son pire ennemi. Je ris presque à ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné, il lui correspondait si bien.

Une dernière pensée à son propos me traversa avant que je n'ai la visite impromptue de quelques visiteurs, _est-ce qu'il allait chercher à me récupérer ?_ Trois hommes entrèrent, deux colosses, des gardes du corps de toute évidence, et Mycroft, avec son visage toujours aussi froid, il ne faisait que plisser très légèrement les lèvres laissant supposer un sourire.

\- N'espère pas que Sherlock vienne te chercher, c'est inutile. Tu es un criminel, John. Tu as tué tes parents.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ! M'exclamai-je avec rage, sentant mon cœur se serrer à ces nouvelles.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il se devait d'être au courant du type de personne auquel il s'attachait. Me répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Je n'avais rien à répondre de cela, l'objection semblait insensée, il avait vrai sur ce point, c'était dans son droit de savoir qu'il fréquentait un assassin. Bien que j'espérai que jamais il ne l'apprenne, et qu'il ne me voie jamais comme tous ces criminels qu'il faisait enfermer.

\- J'aimerais maintenant qu'on se concentre sur le pourquoi de ta présence ici. Le gouvernement britannique est prêt à pardonner tes crimes, si tu mets ton pouvoir à sa disposition. Bien sûr, si tu refuses, nous serions dans l'obligation d'utiliser d'autres moyens pour te contraindre à cela. Ajouta-t-il sans me permettre de placer un mot.

\- Désolé, mais je refuse d'utiliser mon pouvoir contre qui que ce soit et encore moins sur vos ordres. Et, je préfère encore aller en prison ou bien mourir que de devoir vous lécher les bottes. Vous m'avez kidnappé, et cela en dit long sur vos méthodes. Dis-je un peu trop hâtivement avant de m'en rendre compte. Mais cela était vrai, je ne voulais pas, je m'étais juré de ne pas utiliser cette malédiction, quand bien même j'avais outrepassé cet engagement pour Sherlock.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr de cela, John ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais prendre un sacré plaisir à m'occuper de ton cas. Cette méthode sera certainement plus longue, mais tellement plus sûre pour moi et les autres personnes qui t'entoureront, je comptais donc l'utiliser de toute manière. Après tout, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir quand est-ce qu'on est sous persuasion avec toi.

\- Mon avis n'entrait donc pas en jeu. Maugréais-je, dans un murmure.

\- De toute évidence, malgré que j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à faire cela contre ta volonté.

\- Quelle est cette méthode ?

Il laissa un temps de pause avant de répondre. Ses lèvres se plissant un peu plus, alors qu'il me fixait droit dans les yeux d'un regard glacial.

\- Conditionnement.

* * *

A vrai dire je m'attendais à tous sauf à cela, mais avec un peu de recul, je pense que j'aurais du m'en douter. Quel meilleur moyen de soumettre quelqu'un que de le traiter comme un animal, après tout cette méthode avait déjà fait ses preuves chez de nombreuses espèces, l'humain n'était donc qu'à suivre. Il allait me laver totalement le cerveau.

Immédiatement j'essayai de protester utilisant ma voix, c'était lui ou moi, et ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Cependant à peine eu-je ouvert la bouche, qu'immédiatement je criai, un coup électrique intense me parcourut, il semblait parvenir de ma nuque. Je tombai au sol à genoux, me recroquevillant contre je ne sais quel danger, tout en portant mes mains liées à ma nuque, sentant de nouveau la cicatrice, ou plutôt l'incision. _Salaud, qu'est ce qu'il m'avait bien pu me mettre sous la peau._ J'allais lui demander, quand il m'interrompit.

\- Non, John. Si tu sors un seul mot je n'hésiterai pas à appuyer de nouveau sur ce bouton. Me dit-il tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. C'est amusant ce que les gens peuvent créer comme applications. Vois-tu, j'ai pris la liberté de te faire insérer une puce à l'arrière de la nuque. Celle-ci peut envoyer des courants électriques de différentes intensités, lorsque tu ne suis pas ce qu'on te dit ou bien que tu ne respectes pas les règles qui seront mises en place au fur et à mesure des sessions, il nous suffira d'appuyer sur quelques touches pour que tu le comprennes

Et là j'étais vraiment dans un pétrin pas possible, ne pouvant que signifier ma compréhension.

\- Très bien. Pour le moment tu seras bâillonné, cela devrait t'empêcher de faire de stupides erreurs de débutants. Je laisse le soin à un collègue de faire ton éducation, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps à cela, un pays à diriger est déjà un travail à plein temps. Donc nous ne nous reverrons que lorsque cela sera fait, et plus tard différentes missions te seront confiées, tu feras un formidable agent, John.

Un homme se mit derrière moi et me maintins tandis que l'autre m'enfonça la boule du bâillon dans la bouche alors que Mycroft s'en allait tranquillement faisant tournoyer son parapluie. Mais avant de traverser le seuil de ma prison, il s'arrêta et ajouta :

\- John, je pense que tu l'as deviné mais si jamais tu enlève ton bâillon, tu n'auras pas le temps de prononcer un mot avant qu'un courant électrique ne t'assomme. Ceci est une des premières règles, avec celle de ne pas utiliser ta voix contre moi.

Et sur ce, il disparut de ma vue.

* * *

Les hommes m'avaient laissé dans cette cellule qu'aucune lumière extérieure n'atteignait, et ce qui était normalement des secondes devint des minutes, puis des heures. Je parcourais la pièce comme un lion en cage, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il allait m'arriver, anxieux et terrorisé. Cet instructeur n'était toujours pas là et moi je n'en pouvais déjà plus, coincé dans cette pièce de trois mètres carrés. Au bout d'un moment, je m'installai sur le lit ressassant les événements précédents. La puce plantée dans mon cou ne me gênait pas lorsque je ne savais pas encore qu'elle était là, mais là rien que l'idée que cette chose servait à me contrôler me donnait envie de vomir. Je commençai à gratter compulsivement la cicatrice de l'opération, si je l'enlevais, plus rien ne me contrôlerait et je pourrai sortir d'ici. Alors que je commençai à sentir le sang sous mes ongles, un courant me parvint. Ils me surveillaient, j'aurai du me douter qu'ils m'empêcheraient d'essayer d'enlever cette chose. Mais je continuais tout de même, grattant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à qu'ils augmentent la tension, et que cette fois-ci la chose me mit K.O. Mes mouvements cessèrent, paralysés et je plongeai de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Je me réveillai tout doucement, les yeux toujours clos, j'espérais que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais en ressentant la douleur dans ma nuque, je savais que tout cela était bien réel. Je n'ouvris pas encore les yeux, je réfléchis à ce qui allait advenir de moi, le rat de laboratoire, l'agent au service d'un gouvernement abominable. Cette réflexion n'alla pas très loin, tant je serrai les dents et les poings en essayant de contrôler ma furie. Et alors que je parcourais de mes doigts tremblants le pansement autour de mon cou, une voix s'annonça. La personne parlait au travers d'un micro, me déclarant que la prochaine fois que je tentais de nouveau de retirer la puce, ils m'assommeraient avec leurs coups d'électricités encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne cette folie. Je ne répondis rien, ma bouche toujours occupée par le bâillon, je n'acquiesçai pas non plus de la tête, je ne voulais pas vivre dans la servitude, et préférais mourir que de les servir comme un soldat lobotomisé, cependant je n'avais pas encore tout à fait abandonné l'idée de m'évader d'ici. A la prochaine occasion, je retenterai l'expérience, quand ils ne seront plus sur leurs gardes, je réussirai. Mais pour le moment, j'allais suivre avec nonchalance les ordres donnés.

La personne derrière la caméra sembla satisfaite que je ne retente pas l'expérience, puisque rien d'autre ne parvint au micro. Je restais cloué dans le lit sans bouger pendant ce qui me semblait des heures, ne me levant que pour les stricts besoins de mon corps, à deux pas de mon lit. Mon estomac vide ne cessait de grogner, ma gorge était sèche et rugueuse du manque d'eau et de mes cris précédents, et je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, trop anxieux par rapport à la situation, sans parler de cette lumière artificielle qui ne me donnait aucune notion du temps.

Cela devait bien faire 24h, enfin je supposais, avant qu'un homme n'entre dans la pièce. Il arriva en chantonnant. Un dérangé mental, il m'avait envoyé un fou pour « m'éduquer ». Je me relevai de mon lit, ne voulant montrer aucune faiblesse, je me mis debout le dos droit et le regardai dans les yeux. Ces yeux noirs dans lesquels je voyais le diable. Il se présenta : Jim Moriarty, et je savais dès la première fois que j'entendis sa voix que j'allais le détester, lui, ce fou qui osait m'appeler « Johnny boy ».


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes :** Les choses sérieuses commencent ici ! J'espère que la lecture vous plaira. *sourire sadique*

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Gommage**

* * *

Il apparut pour la première fois avec ce qui devait être mon repas alors que j'étais affamé. Il m'arrêta juste avant que je n'atteigne l'assiette avec ma main par un coup venant de cette foutue puce, je ne compris pas ce que j'avais fait qui nécessitait de telles mesures. Comment étais-je censé savoir qu'il me fallait sa permission pour que je puisse manger sans recevoir de torture électrique ?! A mon étonnement, il commença à énoncer ses commandements. Aucune action ne devait être faite sans sa permission, il me dit qu'il arriverait à savoir ce dont j'avais besoin avant même que je n'éprouve ce besoin. Je ne le crus pas au début, mais avec un peu de recul j'aurais dû me douter de ce dont cet homme était capable. Au début c'était simplement pour la nourriture et l'eau, je devais attendre qu'il me donne son « accord », même les prisonniers n'avaient pas le droit à un tel traitement.

Je n'eus même pas la nourriture la première fois, il la renversa devant mes yeux, à peine ses commandements dits. Et voulant l'insulter, je remarquai que ce foutu bâillon était toujours là, quand est-ce qu'il prévoyait de me l'enlever afin que je puisse manger ? La réponse vint plusieurs heures plus tard lorsque Moriarty apparut avec un des gorilles à ses côtés tenant une nouvelle assiette de nourriture. Il la posa juste devant moi, à coté du gaspillage par terre, et se plaça derrière moi. Moriarty annonça qu'il allait m'enlever la boule, et que si je commençais à prononcer le moindre son, il m'électrocuterait suffisamment pour me paralyser sans pour autant perdre conscience. J'acquiesçai de la tête, bien trop affamé pour tenter quoique ce soit, et l'homme derrière moi m'enleva la boule. Il n'y avait pas de couverts, ni couteau ni fourchette. Ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant, il avait tellement peur que je les agresse, mais ils auraient pu au moins me donner une cuillère en plastique pour manger ce riz blanc qui accompagnait si bien la couleur de cette pièce !

A peine je rapprochai mes mains de l'assiette qu'un courant me parcourut, et Moriarty rit. « De tout évidence, tu as déjà oublié la première règle que je t'ai fixé. Qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire de toi si tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ? » Radota-t-il, d'un sourire satisfait. Il s'attendait à mon action, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait supposer dans sa réplique. Au contraire de moi, encore choqué par cette punition. Je dus attendre une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne me donne son accord pour que je mange le riz désormais froid avec mes mains. Pendant tout ce temps, il me regarda faire, les yeux souriants devant le spectacle que je représentais. Puis vint la fin du repas et il s'accroupit devant moi et me tendit un verre d'eau. Je ne le pris pas, attendant sa commande, je n'allais certainement pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois. A sa surprise, il s'exclama de ma réponse, et de comment il était plus rapide d'apprendre lorsqu'on fait des erreurs. Après ce petit monologue, il me donna sa permission et je saisis le verre d'eau, buvant la moitié et jetant l'autre moitié à son visage tout en l'insultant. Ce qui me valut un coup électrique si violent qu'il me cloua au sol, faisant également tomber le verre de ma main, qui éclata sur le sol froid de la salle. Un genou vint s'enfoncer dans mon dos, me pressant encore plus par terre et les éclats de verres vinrent entailler mon torse et mon visage. On me remit le bâillon avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Moriarty m'avertit que si jamais je recommençais il y aurait de plus lourdes conséquences, mais moi je souriais bêtement en voyant son visage si colérique mouillé par ma faute. Il partit tout comme son gorille et j'allai m'allonger sur le lit une fois la porte fermée.

* * *

Par la suite, j'écoutais chaque ordre et attendais chaque accord, espérant une brèche dans son plan, mais il restait toujours assez éloigné de moi pour que je ne puisse pas prendre son portable, qu'il laissait dépasser à ma vue dans la poche de son pantalon. Puis cela devint plus difficile de ne pas lui désobéir, il pensait sérieusement que j'allais attendre son accord pour pisser ? Lui avec son sourire était derrière moi, tandis qu'à genoux je venais de nouveau de recevoir une attaque électrique, grattant la cicatrice sur ma nuque compulsivement. C'était devenu une obsession à chaque fois que je recevais ce traitement, je voulais dégager cette chose. Mais à chaque fois je me réveillais inconscient dans mon lit. Cette fois-ci, ma chemise d'hôpital était mouillée, pourquoi ? A l'odeur je me rappelais, je n'avais pas pu pisser, il m'en avait empêché. Des gouttes glissèrent le long de mes joues, je me sentais tellement humilié, mais j'essuyais rapidement de mon bras les quelques faiblesses que je montrais et attendais regardant devant moi ce à quoi je n'avais plus la liberté d'accéder.

Moriarty partait de temps à autre, me laissant seul avec son gorille. Lui avait mon ''emploi du temps'' ou plutôt les ordres qu'il fallait me donner, et les punitions à appliquer tandis que l'autre fou profitait certainement du spectacle en savourant ses repas. C'est lors d'un de ces moments que je tentais discrètement de voler le portable du gorille pour m'échapper, j'en avais assez et j'avais désormais deviné que je n'arriverai à rien avec Moriarty. Mais cette tentative échoua de la pire façon qui soit, les hommes derrière leur ordinateurs avaient deviné ce que je comptais faire. Comment avait-il fait ? Je l'ignore, peut-être Moriarty avait vu dans mon regard une lueur d'espoir ? En tout cas, la punition fut pire que ce que j'attendis. En plus de l'électrochoc qui me cloua au sol, l'homme de main rajouta des coups de pieds au châtiment, et même si je voyais dans son regard le regret de devoir m'infliger cela, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. J'entendis avant de sombrer Moriarty lui dire que c'était bon, qu'il avait fait son boulot.

Je me réveillais cloué au lit avec plusieurs contusions qui me faisaient un mal de chien. En ouvrant les yeux, une vision d'horreur apparut, Moriarty accroupit devant moi, avec toujours le même sourire sadique, sa face à une vingtaine de centimètres de la mienne. Je le fusillai du regard, voulant lui cracher dessus et lancer par la suite des injures, cependant la boule était toujours dans ma bouche. Alors à la place je tentai de mettre mon poing dans sa face de démon, mais entre le choc électrique et les blessures qui m'avaient été infligées, je ne fis que l'effleurer vaguement.

« Quel vilain toutou, se faire dessus comme ça et essayer d'agresser ainsi son maître, John ! » Dit-il tout d'un coup. La fureur rongeait tout mon être et je le regardais fixement dans les yeux, essayant de l'imaginer mort étendu sur le sol, le visage ravagé par mes poings. Soudain un nouveau coup électrique vint me parcourir et je gémis de douleur. « Nous allons instaurer de nouvelles règles pour éviter tout autre genre d'idée de rébellion de ta part, John. Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas totalement soumis. Et il faut que tu comprennes que toute résistance apportera des conséquences néfastes pour toi, sans parler du temps que tu nous fais perdre par ton comportement. Donc abandonnes maintenant, John, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici en étant toi-même. » Il fit une pause, me regardant misérablement recroquevillé sur la couchette. Puis, il se leva et après un soupir, reprit d'un ton dominateur. « A partir d'aujourd'hui je n'autoriserai plus que tu me regardes dans les yeux, fixe ton regard sur mes pieds ou sur le sol à la place ! Deuxième chose, tu devras désormais te présenter debout les mains de chaque coté de ton corps à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrera et sortira de la pièce où tu te trouves. Et, à moins d'ordre contraire, tu devras rester ainsi tout le temps de la visite. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qu'il se passera si ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas, Pet ? » Dit-il en montrant son portable dans les mains.

Je hochai la tête sans pour autant bouger, ce qui me valut un autre choc. « Debout, Pet ! Ce sera ton nom à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

Je me relevai d'un bond sur son ordre, malgré les blessures qui ravageaient mon corps. Mes pieds nus sur le sol glacial de ma cellule, je sentais la raison partir de mon être.

« Très bien, Pet ! » Dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je vis malgré mon regard dirigé vers le sol sa main s'approcher au dessus de ma tête et, figé, je frissonnai en pensant à ce qu'il allait me faire. Il se mit à caresser mes cheveux, répétant « bien, bien » et je sentais dans ses paroles son sourire satisfait. Puis, il la descendit le long de ma tempe et l'arrêta sur ma joue. D'un mouvement je me dégageai de ce contact non voulu pour recevoir de nouveau un choc électrique. Plus puissant que le précédant, il me fit tomber à genoux devant ce monstre.

« Oh, Pet ! Je suis tellement désolé » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton négligeant, reflétant qu'il n'en pensait aucun mot. « Je voulais seulement te récompenser de ton comportement précédent, il est pourtant dit qu'il faut penser à récompenser son animal quand il exécute un ordre correctement » ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois. « Ne te retires pas cette fois, il faut que tu apprennes à apprécier ce genre de chose, Pet. »

Il reprit sa ''caresse'', emmêlant ses doigts sales dans mes cheveux, tirant à quelques moments, provoquant ainsi de faibles gémissements de ma part. J'avais envie de vomir, ce monstre me dominait totalement et je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui. Puis, il descendit de nouveau sa main, la posant cette fois sur ma nuque, glissant ses doigts sur la cicatrice agrandie par mes tentatives de fuite de cette réalité. Je tressaillis à son contact sur cet endroit devenu si sensible. Il y enfonça ses ongles, enlevant la croûte récemment formée et je poussai un cri diminué par le bâillon.

« Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas encore t'enlever cette entrave, je me serai bien amusé sinon » S'exclama-t-il en pointant le bâillon, et enlevant par la même occasion ses doigts, rougis par le sang, de ma nuque « Nous allons faire un nouvel exercice de soumission, Pet. Je t'aurai bien laissé plus de temps d'habituation mais que veux-tu le temps nous manque, le Gouvernement britannique désire que l'on avance plus vite, tu vas être d'une importance vitale pour lui. » Je sentais dans son ton la médisance sur ce qui devait être le titre de Mycroft. Et, sans préambule, il ordonna, avec un sourire de Cheshire : « Enlèves ta chemise, Pet ! » A ces ordres, je sentis mon cœur battre plus rapidement, comme si le malaise allait m'envahir. A son sourire sadique, j'avais bien une idée de ce qu'il allait me faire, de plus sa remarque précédente laissait présumer que je n'allais pas aimer la suite, comme tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Deux choix me restaient donc, enlever cette foutue chemise et me retrouver totalement nu devant lui, prêt à servir ses désirs et ordres, ou bien refuser et me faire de nouveau électrocuter par cette puce pour reprendre ensuite ou nous en étions, voire pire…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** **Oublié, mon esprit s'est envolé …**

* * *

 **Notes :** je rajoute au fur et à mesure des chapitres des avertissements, mais jusqu'où va-t-on aller ?

Avertissement : relation sexuelle non consentie

* * *

Le regard toujours pointé vers le sol, les mains tremblantes, j'enlevai le dernier tissu qui protégeait ma dignité désormais oubliée. Son rire retentissait dans mes oreilles encore et encore, et mon cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner, comme si je m'étais fait aspiré par un trou noir, plus rien autour ne semblait exister. Je sentis son pied sur ma cuisse, l'écrasant durement de tout son poids, il titilla mon entrejambe avec la pointe de sa chaussure si bien cirée, essayant de créer une quelconque réaction. Quand il n'en obtins aucune au bout de quelques minutes, il soupira, et m'ordonna d'ouvrir son pantalon. Ce que je fis sans sourciller, je n'étais plus là à présent …

Son pénis semi-tendu, le sadique se mit à l'aise, une main posée sur ma tête, tandis que l'autre frottait sa fierté. Il la fit par la suite glisser contre ma joue, mais son rire s'était éteint, seuls des murmures se mêlaient à sa respiration haletante. Il répétait sans cesse ces mots « Bien, bien, Pet », qui semblaient s'imprégner dans ma mémoire. Sans le reconnaître, je sentis des gouttes au goût salé ruisseler sur mon visage, s'immisçant au coin de mes lèvres toujours entrouvertes par la boule. Mon cœur accélérait au fur et à mesure des secondes, si bien que je le sentais jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, et je ne pouvais pas le contrôler.

Au bout d'un moment, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, ses halètements devinrent plus vigoureux, il tira mes cheveux en même temps qu'il lâcha sa semence sale sur mon visage. « J'aurai tellement aimé que tu puisses goûter à mon nectar, mais ce sera pour un autre jour. Très bientôt même, d'après ton obéissance d'aujourd'hui ». Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, me laissant dans le vide que je m'étais crée. Je ne sais exactement combien de minutes ou d'heures se sont écoulées avant que je ne regagne conscience, et n'efface avec les draps les impuretés désormais sèches et collantes qu'il avait laissées sur mon corps.

* * *

Les jours se succédaient, les ordres devenant habituels, je les exécutai sans la moindre hésitation. « Mange Pet, boit Pet, va pisser Pet » était devenu une routine. J'attendais à chaque fois la permission pour chacune de mes actions, et depuis l'électricité ne parcourait plus mon corps. Quelques fois de nouveaux ordres apparaissaient « A quatre pattes Pet » par exemple, et je m'exécutai sans sourciller. Il me ''récompensait'' frottant son membre tendu contre ma joue, ses doigts entortillés dans mes cheveux. Parfois, il me demandait de le prendre en main et je faisais glisser mes doigts le long de son entrejambe « Bien Pet » répétait-il sans cesse de sa voix chantante.

J'en étais arrivé à un point que je ne cherchais même plus à deviner ce qui allait me faire. Même lorsqu'il me demanda de me mettre à quatre pattes, appuyé sur mes avant bras, et mon fessier surélevé dans sa direction, telle ''une chienne en chaleur'' d'après lui. Il ne s'enfonçait pas à cet endroit, ''trop sale'' qu'il disait, ''seul un autre animal pourrait te prendre'' rajoutait-il après quelques frottements de sa main le long de mes côtes.

Et, je laissais dire, je n'avais plus envie de résister, j'étais las, et attendais qu'il mette un terme à ma vie quand bien même je savais qu'il n'en serait rien. Il disait : « Un chien aime que son maître soit content, donc si tu me rends heureux tu le saura aussi, Pet. Viens lèche moi maintenant », tenant son pénis semi-dur dans sa main et l'enfonçant dans ma bouche. Il avait enlevé mon gag quelques jours plus tôt, mais ma voix s'était éteinte il y a des semaines, peut-être des mois auparavant.

Abusant ma gorge, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, toujours plus rapide, arrachant au passage quelques cheveux avec sa main qui m'empêchait de me retirer pour respirer. Mon souffle devenait éreinté et les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela. « Bah alors pet, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me rendre heureux, prends en plus ! Ne sois pas timide ! », dit-il tout enfonçant toujours plus son pénis dans ma bouche. Il jouissait à l'intérieur après un nombre incalculable de va et vient, et je devais tout avaler sans broncher, chaque parcelle de sa noirceur finissait en moi.

La première fois, j'avais refusé en tentant d'utiliser ma voix et celle-ci m'avait semblé si étrange à mes oreilles après tant de semaines, voire de mois d'abstinence. Mais il n'avait pas arrêté, une simple pression sur un bouton et je ressentais un puissant courant me parcourir. Il en fut de même les deuxième et troisième fois, sauf que s'ajoutaient à la punition des coups de fouet, de poing et de pied de la part des officiers du gouvernement. J'avais abandonné au final, prenant son entrejambe entre mes lèvres, ensuite il avait éjaculé en moi sans prévenir et j'avais vomis le tout par terre. Le bâtard s'était éloigné de quelques pas, sans que je puisse asperger ses précieuses chaussures. Et il riait, oh oui il riait tellement. A chacun de nos petits cours d'éducation, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa tactique marchait si bien que je ne protestais plus, même sans le gag. J'étais brisé.

* * *

A quatre pattes tel un animal devant lui, je me retrouvais un jour avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon corps. Il avait voulu tester de nouveau mes limites, s'assurant de ma complète soumission. Je l'avais vu enfiler des gants en latex, m'ordonnant de lui montrer mon postérieur et sans broncher je l'avais écouté, quand bien même je savais très bien ce qu'il allait faire, j'étais lassé de résister pour ensuite souffrir et abandonner. J'étais devenu sa marionnette, son toutou. Et cet homme qui pourtant avait assuré que j'étais ''trop sale'' pour lui, que je n'étais qu'un animal, n'hésita pas à enfoncer ses deux doigts gantés en moi. Et le bâtard avait bien apprécié, j'avais vu son membre se durcir avant même qu'il ne commence. C'était lui l'animal, pour apprécier une telle chose !

* * *

POV Sherlock

 _Six mois plus tard_

« Sherlock, tu dois arrêter ce cinéma »

Je jetai un regard sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer au 221B, toujours le même parapluie à la main. Il n'avait pas changé après tout les crimes qu'il avait commis, seule ma vision de lui s'était dégradée davantage après cet incident. Je n'avais pas retrouvé John, et pourtant j'avais tout essayé, les micros, le piratage des CCTVs, la demande à Lestrade, ce dernier ne m'avait pas cru. John Watson n'existait plus, tout son passé avait été effacé, sans aucun doute par Mycroft ou plutôt par un de ses larbins. Lui qui préférait donner des ordres. John n'avait jamais été avec moi, même son oncle et sa tante mentaient en disant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de neveu. J'avais été voir sa sœur, qui avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, malgré que ses sourcils se fronçaient lors de la mention du nom de son frère. J'en venais presque à me demander si je l'avais imaginé. Le sociopathe Sherlock Holmes qui possède un ami, d'où venait cette plaisanterie ? De plus venait se mêler à cette histoire une fantaisie qui était impossible, un pouvoir qui ne pouvait pas exister. Et au fur et à mesure des jours, cette idée se renforçait dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que j'efface de ma mémoire cet homme qui avait autrefois été mon ami imaginaire.

Il y a six mois, j'avais quitté mon plus grand ennemi, déménageant pendant les vacances au 221B, seul. Mycroft s'y étais bien sûr opposé, mais après ce que j'imaginais qu'il avait fait, rien n'aurait pu empêcher cela. J'avais aussi quitté l'université, quatre mois auparavant. Tous n'étaient que des imbéciles, que ce soit du coté des élèves ou des professeurs. Et mon cerveau toujours à plein régime ne supportait plus d'être entouré d'idiots dont le QI si bas faisait baisser celui de toute la fac, ou bien c'est ce que je me disais pour ne pas avoir à affronter le fait que j'étais maintenant seul, ou plutôt que j'avais toujours été seul. Car c'est justement lorsque l'on est parmi d'autres personnes qui sont là sans souci en train de discuter avec des amis, que l'on sent ce poids oppressant dans sa poitrine. Et puis, doucement, j'avais fuit le monde réel, mon cerveau s'était endormi avec toutes ces substances que j'achetais aux coins des rues, et que Mycroft appelait poison.

Ce diable me répétait sans cesse que je devais arrêter ça, que je devais reprendre ma vie en main. Mais, il ne voyait pas ce que mon esprit endormi m'apportait. Tout d'abord, le silence. Je n'entendais plus toutes ces pensées qui m'empoisonnaient. Puis, le repos. Mon corps comme inoccupé, je regardais le plafond sans parasites. Et enfin, John. John, cet ami imaginaire que je m'étais créé. John, un nom si commun, si ordinaire, comme pour me rappeler qu'il était tout le contraire de ce que je suis. Plus la dose était forte, plus longtemps je restais à ses cotés. Ah John, je ne sais pourquoi je t'avais inventé des pouvoirs. Je cherchais peut-être à te rajouter un attrait, tout qui l'était déjà bien assez. Ou bien était-ce mon désir que tu me gouvernes, que tu fasses cesser ce vacarme dans ma tête ? Je ne sais pas.

Mycroft partit comme il était rentré, en silence. Parfois je me demandais même s'il existait, ou bien si comme John, il était tiré de ma pensée, puisque dernièrement, je le voyais plus souvent sous l'effet de ces produits que dans mes souvenirs du temps où je ne prenais pas encore cette potion. Mon esprit très productif aurait pu facilement m'inventer ce frère qui était mon ennemi et qui lui même avait enfermé mon seul ami. Mais non. Il devait être réel, puisque John était toujours là avec moi, dans ce fauteuil que je lui avais acheté. Portant ses pulls si désuets, il me souriait tendrement. Mais soudain ma vision se troubla et je sombrai dans les ténèbres. Avait-je finalement abusé de cet alcool ?

* * *

Mon corps était lourd, comme si j'avais dormi une éternité et que tous mes muscles s'étaient atrophiés, et en ouvrant les yeux, je vis ceux du diable. « Mycroft » murmurai-je d'une voix abîmé par le manque d'eau. Il se leva de cette chaise en plastique, qui on ne sait comment ne s'était pas affaissée sous son poids.

« Tu as fait une overdose, Sherlock. Je savais que cela arriverait. » dit-il d'un ton que je ne lui reconnaissais pas, était-ce de l'inquiétude ? Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, semblant chercher une solution au problème que je lui imposais, même si je ne voyais pas pourquoi il ne me laissait pas dépérir ainsi, lui, l'homme au cœur de glace. Il soupira un instant, l'avais-je même déjà vu soupirer de toute mon existence, cela devait bien être la première fois, puis énonça : « Je vois bien pourquoi tu fais tout cela Sherlock, et c'est d'accord je vais te le rendre, ou plutôt te le prêter, il doit toujours continuer son travail. Mais, comme tu t'en doutes, tu dois savoir qu'il n'est plus le même homme, il a changé. Je te laisserai le voir un ou deux jours dans la semaine, cela devrait suffire à effacer cette solitude que tu ressens. Tu as toujours été le plus sentimental de nous deux, Sherlock. »

Je ne voyais pas de qui il parlait, qui donc pourrait m'empêcher de replonger dans la drogue et qui servirait mon frère. Mais soudain mon esprit se réveilla et je prononçai le nom de cet ami que je croyais être une illusion, « John ». Ce mot semblait être un murmure dans le vide, il sonnait étrange mais familier sur ma langue, et je vis la surprise se dessiner sur le visage du diable. Mon frère avait certainement compris deux choses à ce moment là. L'une était que j'avais oublié que cet homme, cet ami, mon seul ami, avait existé. Et l'autre, qu'il en aurait été mieux ainsi, et que cet espoir qu'il m'avait donné allait peut-être me conduire à ma perte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Un espoir mirage**

* * *

 **Notes :** Beaucoup de retard sur ce chapitre, je m'en excuse, mais un syndrome de la page blanche m'a percuté après les partiels et plus aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma tête. Ce chapitre sera par ailleurs plus court que les autres.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

« John » Avais-je prononcé lorsque je l'avais vu à l'entrée de la porte du 221B, mais ma voix s'était ensuite éteinte, soudain paralysé par la figure qui me faisait face, mon corps restait immobile. Mycroft m'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ne serait plus le même, et je m'y étais en quelque sorte préparé, sachant que six mois de détention pouvaient changer un homme, mais là je distinguais toute l'horreur de l'espoir que j'avais reçu quand j'avais pensé retrouver simplement un ami, isolé et torturé. Que lui avaient-ils donc fait ?

Devant moi se trouvait le fantôme de ce qui autrefois avait été John. Je ne discernais en lui plus une once de ce qui faisait son charme. A coté de lui, un homme qui le considérait comme son animal, allant même jusqu'à lui faire porter un collier de chien. John s'était agenouillé à ses pieds à l'instant même où il s'était assis sur le fauteuil que j'avais acheté pour ce que je croyais être une illusion. Et une rage tremblait dans mon corps, désirant plus que tout tuer cet homme qui avait conditionné John à exécuter ses moindres ordres. Il était bien là devant moi, physiquement, mais on voyait qu'en lui ne se trouvait plus rien. Cet homme et mon frère l'avaient totalement détruit. Il ne réagit pas quand il me vit, ni même quand son tortionnaire à la voix chantante prononça mon prénom avec sa langue de serpent. Et même s'il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, dans ses yeux je déduisais toutes les souffrances qu'il avait connues.

Il avait boité lorsqu'il avait passé la porte, mais cela ne semblait pas venir d'une blessure, c'était sans aucun doute psychologique. Des cicatrices semblables à celles qu'il avait reçues suite à son pouvoir parsemaient son visage et ses mains, certainement bien plus ancrées dans son corps, mais que je ne voyais pas sous les vêtements noirs qu'on lui faisait porter. Un smoking comme celui des agents des services secrets britanniques, démontrant désormais son appartenance à un monde tâché de mensonges et de crimes.

« Sherlock, quel plaisir de te rencontrer » dit cet homme que mon frère m'avait présenté comme étant le supérieur de John, et qui se prénommait Moriarty. _Supérieur,_ un bien étrange mot pour désigner celui qui avait contraint John à une telle existence. John n'était plus rien d'autre que le pantin du gouvernement, non pas un agent travaillant de son plein gré pour son entreprise maléfique. On voyait bien qu'il avait été contraint par je ne sais quelle méthode. Mycroft m'expliqua ensuite tout ce que je devais savoir pour prendre ''soin'' de John. Alors que j'étais déjà incapable de le regarder dans les yeux sans éprouver des sentiments confus à son encontre. Et après ces quelques ''explications'' et me faisant bien comprendre que je serai surveillé, ils partirent, après m'avoir fait savoir qu'ils reprendraient John demain soir à la même heure.

Mycroft me rappela avant de partir : « Tu dois tout lui dire Sherlock, que ce soit dormir, faire ses besoins, manger, c'est bien l'inconvénient de cette méthode, mais comment pouvions nous être sûr qu'il n'utiliserait pas son pouvoir contre nous sinon ? Nous avons été obligés d'agir de la sorte, comprends le, c'est pour le bien de tout le monde. »

 _Le bien de tout le monde sauf celui de John bien sûr_ pensais-je.

* * *

John était là me regardant fixement dans les yeux, attendant un ordre de ma part, et j'exprimais un sentiment de dégoût envers lui, cette chose qui ne semblait en rien humaine, mais aussi envers moi, qui ressentait cela, et qui avait conduit John à cette existence.

Sur la table basse du salon, se trouvait une feuille expliquant les ordres à donner pour maintenir le ''bien-être'' de John. Toutes sortes de consignes qu'un homme aurait exécuté de sa propre volonté et en toute autonomie, mais là encore John n'était plus un homme pour eux. Tout d'abord, je lui proposai des choix concernant des activités quotidiennes, comme s'asseoir sur le canapé ou le fauteuil. Je m'étais mis dans la tête que j'arriverai à enlever cette emprise qu'ils avaient désormais sur lui. Mais il ne répondit pas. Je lui ordonnai de me répondre, et alors seulement il le fit, disant d'un ton neutre qu'il préférait rester par terre ou debout. J'acquiesçai malgré ma déception, après tout cela restait toujours un choix. Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon, je lui proposai de nouveaux choix, quoi manger, sortir ou rester à l'intérieur… mais à chaque fois je fus obligé de lui ordonner de me répondre.

Et lorsque le soleil se coucha, Moriarty revint, une laisse en main, qu'il accrocha à son collier, puis repartit avec lui. Si cet homme pouvait disparaître, le monde serait certainement meilleur, ou bien aurait-il été préférable que le monde disparaisse ? Nous ne serions alors plus que tout les deux John, plus personne ne pourrait alors t'utiliser. _John, si tu ordonnais que le monde autour de toi disparaisse, est-ce que cela fonctionnerait ?_

* * *

Les semaines défilent, et tu ne me vois toujours pas. Je suis un maître pour toi, rien qu'une figure d'autorité, qui est obligée de te donner des ordres pour que tu prennes soin de toi. Je m'en veux tellement chaque fois que je te vois, priant pour que tu ne m'aies jamais connu. Tes yeux sont vides et je devine que tu n'es plus là. Brisé en milles morceaux, ton esprit a disparu, ne reste que le corps, ce corps vide que je déteste à présent, puisqu'il ne te contient plus. Et j'espère qu'un jour je te retrouverais, que l'on puisse vivre à nouveau ensemble, que tu puisses me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer.

Tu passes désormais un jour sur deux avec moi. Et chaque fois cet homme à la voix agaçante te vole à moi, puis te redonne. Je le hais tellement, et je connais à présent son passé après avoir piraté la base de données de Mycroft. Il se doutait que je ferai ça, il ne m'a même pas dit un mot à ce sujet. Cet homme, Moriarty, est vraiment de la pire espèce, je ne pensais pas que Mycroft engagerait quelqu'un comme cela, bien que son Q.I soit remarquable, il n'en est pas moins un criminel possédé par le diable.

Désormais tu es comme ce crâne posé sur le rebord de la cheminée, je te parle mais tu ne me réponds pas. Je cherche un moyen pour que tu redeviennes toi-même mais n'en trouve aucun. J'ai bien essayé de consulter ces charlatans de psychologues, mais aucun n'a pu me fournir de réponses convenables, la plupart disant que seul le temps te guérira. Mais pour cela j'ai perdu l'espoir, puisque cet homme vient toujours te reprendre, jamais tu ne redeviendra toi même. Il faudrait qu'il disparaisse et que personne ne le remplace, mais je sais cela déjà impossible. Dans mon palais, j'ai imaginé des centaines de plans d'assassinat contre cet homme, il y a tellement de façons de tuer quelqu'un. Mais je sais que tu as trop d'importance aux yeux du gouvernement pour qu'il te laisse vivre en paix, et que vite un autre agent remplacerait Moriarty si celui-ci venait à décéder dans un tragique accident. Et alors me vint une nouvelle idée. Je suis désolé John pour l'avoir seulement pensée, mais elle pourrait te sauver. Je dois détruire l'objet d'intérêt du gouvernement. Je dois détruire ta voix. Elle ne te sert plus à rien de toute façon, poupée que tu es devenu. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras, même si tu as dit plusieurs fois que ce don était une malédiction, j'ignore comment tu réagiras sans ta voix, toi qui es… étais toujours imprévisible. Vas-tu même réagir, poupée de chiffon que tu es ? Ceci dit j'ai compris, depuis ton enlèvement, pourquoi tu avais appelé ce pouvoir une malédiction.

Tu es assis là, à mes côtés, sans te rendre compte que je viens de sceller ton destin peut-être pour toujours. Tu me regardes, les yeux toujours aussi vides que la première fois où je t'ai retrouvé, attendant toujours un ordre. Ne t'écroules-tu donc jamais de fatigue ? Ou as-tu aussi besoin d'un ordre pour que ton corps sombre dans le sommeil ? Je connais la réponse, et cela me blesse d'autant plus. Pour une fois, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir déduit de par les cernes sous tes yeux ton manque de sommeil, toujours plus prononcé à chacune de tes visites. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir déduit, de la façon dont tu marches, ce que cet homme te fait subir chaque nuit où tu es loin de moi. Et j'aurais préféré que tu ne m'aies pas connu… Je te donne l'ordre de dormir dans mon lit, et je vois la peur au fond de tes yeux, et un pieu se plante dans mon cœur, tu me vois donc comme cet homme ? Je ne t'ai jamais blessé, je ne suis pas lui, et pourtant tu ne le vois pas. Tu vas dans cette chambre, boitant toujours, pour trouver un repos qui ne viendra peut-être pas. Mais au moins tu auras fermé les yeux, tu auras cessé de me regarder, et je ne verrai plus cette peur qui les a envahis lorsque je t'ai donné cet ordre si semblable aux siens.

* * *

C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai décidé que ton service se terminerait, quatre jours après que cette idée ait émergé. Moriarty t'a amené à moi comme d'habitude, et je ne l'ai pas laissé deviner qu'il ne te récupérerait pas ce soir. Il est parti en chantonnant comme d'habitude et toi tu t'es assis par terre à coté du canapé. Tu m'as regardé du coin de l'œil, attendant comme toujours un ordre, sans savoir que cet ordre allait changer ta vie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Non, je ne m'en souviens pas**

* * *

Tu es là à mes côtés en train de boire le thé que Mrs Hudson, notre propriétaire, pas notre gouvernante, nous a fait, et moi en train de résoudre une nouvelle enquête sur laquelle rame encore la police londonienne. Ton pouvoir nous rendrait tellement service pour les terminer plus rapidement, mais où serait toute la réflexion ? Et de toute manière tu ne l'as plus à présent, je l'ai scellé en toi. Cela fait maintenant six ans que tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de la tyrannie du gouvernement. Et j'ignore si c'est le temps, ou un souvenir effacé qui ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité, mais j'ai encore du mal à me rappeler comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Pas que cela ait de l'importance puisque nous sommes ensemble maintenant, mais parfois je me demande sincèrement ce qui est arrivé, comme s'il manquait quelque chose dans notre vie, dans ma vie. Moriarty est mort, je l'ai tué… il me semble… comment, je ne le sais plus, j'ai beau chercher dans mon palais mental ce souvenir n'est nul part. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'aurais effacé, c'est étrange… Mais ce qui compte dans mon cœur, c'est que tu es redevenu toi-même, bien que cela ait prit du temps. Par petits pas tu as réappris à faire des choix, à prendre des décisions, comme tout être humain. Sans l'emprise de celui que tu appelais ton maître. Ce rétablissement n'a pris que quelques mois, et je peux désormais te toucher sans que tu te crispes. Tu n'as plus cette envie de vomir quand je te proposes de venir dormir dans mon lit, ni l'obsession de te laver jusqu'au sang à chaque fois que tu te réveilles de ces cauchemars. J'aurai du faire en sorte que tu oublies tout ce qui t'étais arrivé, avant de sceller ton pouvoir. Mais mon obsession de te sortir de là m'a fait perdre certaines capacités de réflexion. Les sentiments. Souvent je me dis que Mycroft a raison. Ils sont inutiles. Cependant quand je te vois, ces paroles sont vite oubliées. Celui-ci est devenu tellement enveloppé que sa mort ne saurait tarder. Trois mois, c'est ce que j'ai parié sur le temps que prendrait la faucheuse à arriver. Tu m'as signé que tu étais contre cette pensée, que je devais me soucier de Mycroft. Ne te souviens-tu pas qu'il est la cause qui a causé ta perte il y a sept ans ? Pourquoi cherches tu as le ménager ? Il va mourir et ce sera mérité.

Sur les scènes de crime, tu me fais des signes désormais, souvent me demandant comment je déduis ceci ou cela, et tu examines ces cadavres avec tes connaissances en médecine, études que tu as entrepris après ta guérison. Cela m'étonneras toujours que, malgré ce qui t'es arrivé, tu cherches encore à aider les autres, et c'est peut-être ça qui t'a amené à moi.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir privé de ta voix, mais cela était la seule façon de s'assurer que plus aucune personne ne te kidnappe. C'est peut-être bien mon seul souvenir clair de cette époque, je me rappelle t'avoir demandé, non plutôt ordonné, d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour emprisonner ta voix, qu'elle ne sorte plus jamais. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, tu me regardes toujours avec admiration quand j'enquête, à complimenter mes déductions, alors que je t'ai fait souffrir.

* * *

« _Regarde le, assis là, croyant qu'il enquête sur la mort de quelqu'un. Il te parle sans même se rendre compte que tu n'es pas là et il ne sait même pas où il est en réalité, quel triste avenir pour une personne avec son intelligence. Il n'aurait jamais dû te rencontrer. Tu te souviens de lui au moins, Johnny ? … Tu ne réponds pas ? … Ah j'oubliais, Tu peux parler Pet._ »

 _John ne regardait pas Moriarty, ses yeux plutôt fixés sur la vidéo devant lui. Il y voyait un homme vêtu de blanc, parlant tout seul dans une chambre blanche sans rien autour. Son visage lui semblait familier, mais pourtant il ne savait pas qui il était._

« _Non, maître_ » _dit-il alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Et le diable sourit._

 _Fin_

* * *

Notes de fin : N'hésitez pas à me dire à quel point vous me détestez maintenant. Je prends les menaces de morts aussi avec plaisir si vous souhaitez en laisser. Je fournis des Kleenex en cas de fontaine lacrymale ou des armes, si vous êtes concernés par l'autre cas.

Un grand merci à ma bêta adorée pour avoir pris le temps de corriger mes erreurs et merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin de cette fanfiction.


End file.
